hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 53
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Josh's injury to his eye, Joel's hard drive dying, Alice Cooper, .TV domains, Popeyes run out of chicken, and the second to last episode of Dollhouse. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:50' - The Original Crew *'2:15' - Intro - What happened to Josh's eyeball *'3:58' - Josh's eyeball - They call him one eye http://www.box.net/shared/v5xuqjmj1v audio *'7:55' - Josh's Goggles - his superpower *'9:34' - Get a new eye *'10:35' - Joel's hard drive dies - Terminator - fuck that shit up http://www.box.net/shared/9zl2l4rd2r audio *'13:27' - Eli Remix *'14:18' - Buying Hard drive at Fry's - Macs *'17:20' - Frightmare Weekend - evil eye with rose *'20:24' - Alice Cooper - The Frankenstein is my penis - The best/worst part of Buffy/Angel *'22:41' - Alice Cooper again - Diana Ross story *'26:35' - Porn Bay - Pull it out - Ricco, the mean machine *'29:15' - 35mm Texas Chainsaw Massacre *'30:16' - Star Trek Viewing *'32:30' - Internet *'32:45' - Felicia Day Bookmarked *'33:24' - SARS wars *'33:50' - .TV domains - Tuvalue's major export - Lost island *'36:46' - Prostitution in Germany slashing prices - prostitute contract http://www.box.net/shared/6iju8js77z audio *'42:53' - Popeye's runs out of chicken - Pappy's chicken http://www.box.net/shared/2anob2q9v9 audio *'50:11' - Police & so Black *'51:03' - When Josh & Eli went to Popeye's - "We Out" *'51:50' - Steve Weeb wins Donkey Kong Jr. Champ - King of Kong *'54:14' - Fan made Lord of the Rings: The Hunt for Gollum *'56:11' - Lost on Soup - Smoking pot in Lord of the Rings *'58:50' - Christians at Horror Con & banning people on the chat *'59:51' - Christians at 4FA - Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Ass - KornHole *'1:01:55' - TV *'1:02:05' - Heroes season finale *'1:05:57' - TimeWarp - Man vs Machine - Metallica in slo-mo http://www.box.net/shared/bdhy1ljtp7 audio *'1:11:52' - Damages *'1:15:20' - Rob Thomas - Party Down *'1:17:30' - Breaking Bad *'1:18:15' - Alan Tudyk on Dollhouse *'1:21:08' - Alan Tudyk *'1:26:53' - Jesus spoof shirts with juicy ass *'1:27:42' - Sunnyvale - Evolution vs Creationism *'1:29:20' - Dollhouse *'1:33:16' - Dolls acting abilities *'1:35:57 '- When NSA guy realizes he's in a doll *'1:36:58' - What show to save? - Chuck got renewed *'1:37:54' - District 9 - making trailers *'1:40:42' - Step Brothers & SemiPro *'1:41:50' - RedBox DVD Kiosks - Step Brothers *'1:48:15' - Iron Man 2 pics *'1:49:46' - Mail Sack - Kurt Warner - Atheletes are religious *'1:51:18' - Cowboys training center kerplodes *'1:52:48' - Best / Worst Star Trek Finales http://www.box.net/shared/8x99xgz5fg audio *'2:00:40' - U.S. Citizenship Test *'2:04:45' - Shakespear - Steven Hawkings singing *'2:06:59' - Is Denise jealous of being unable to grow a beard - history of beards *'2:13:35' - Racism & hair *'2:14:55' - Generation: Kill - Favorite war movies / series *'2:18:40' - Deer Hunter & Platoon *'2:19:22' - Black Hawk Down & Home Theater *'2:21:41' - Star Wars - New Hope Remastered *'2:23:31' - Live Action Movies from Video Games - Sonic Movie & Cast *'2:25:00' - The Wire *'2:26:20' - Bacon Beer & other meat alcohols *'2:26:47' - What are the off limits topics of comedy? - Racist Dinosaurs *'2:29:08' - Sons of Anarchy *'2:29:25' - Undefeatable VHS *'2:30:19 '- X-men Origins: Wolverine - what makes a good superhero movie? http://www.box.net/shared/0ynfpuym8t audio *'2:33:40' - Adamantium bullets & guns *'2:35:40' - Wolverine's claws *'2:36:58' - Origin of Gaytos - Racist *'2:38:31' - Any game that Josh & Eli regret working on *'2:40:04' - Angel gets doughy *'2:41:16' - Ending - Josh's eyeball Category:Podcast